


An Image Created by Light Falling on a Light-sensitive Surface

by jojothecr



Series: Prompt Table #1 - Kiss [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>Photograph</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Image Created by Light Falling on a Light-sensitive Surface

“Open your eyes,” Jensen eggs him on, his tone warm and full of early morning, his knee nudging Jared's thigh urgently like there's fire in the kitchen. He's straddling Jared's thighs, his body firm and heavy, a comfortable weight of proximity and heat.

But he's awake early and that is never a good sign.

“C'mon, open your eyes.” Jensen's voice is like honey, smooth, liquid-like. It promises nothing good, but it's wholly impossible to resist.

Eventually, Jared opens his eyes. And regrets it the second he looks up into the lenses of Jensen's new camera. Why did he ever give him this shit, he'll never know.

“Will you ever stop it?” Jared asks as he runs his fingers through his hair, wild and a little sweaty, and rolls his eyes.

“No,” Jensen replies, smirking. “Don't think so.”

“I seriously regret giving you this crap.”

“It's not crap.”

“Why can't you go and take pictures of butterflies and bugs like everyone else?”

“Because I don't like bugs,” Jensen returns above-board. “I like you.”

Jared sighs and props himself up onto his elbows, looking up at Jensen, “Oh, lucky me.”

“One photo,” Jensen bargains.

“How many did you already take before you woke me up?”

Jensen wriggles, casting his eyes down eloquently. “Just a few.”

“A few,” Jared repeats. He sits up and runs his palms up Jensen's bare thighs, sliding his fingers through the soft, blonde hairs to tease around the hem of Jensen's boxers. “So... I guess it's my turn now.” He yanks the camera out of Jensen's hand and rolls them swiftly over, pinning Jensen beneath his body before he can react. There's an amazing, colorful bruise beneath Jensen's eye that is just begging to be immortalized onto a photo paper. Besides, Jensen's fucking sexy and adorable in the morning, and there can just never be enough pics proving it.

“No,” Jensen insists. “Nonono.” He makes to get the camera back, waving his hands wildly, but Jared holds his arm high and away, holds Jensen nailed to the bed with his other arm.

“You say nonono, I think yeahyeahyeah.” Jensen pouts and that is the exact moment when Jared presses the release. A clear proof that Jensen does pout. “Fair's fair,” he says seriously. “And... everything's fair in love and war.”

Jensen pauses, his forehead wrinkling with curiosity. “And this is war or love?”

Jared moves a little, forward and back again, slowly, lazily, rocking his hips against Jensen's, whose response is a quiet, breathless moan. “Baby, this can be anything you want it to be.”

Jensen tenses beneath him, back arching and his head falling back, throat exposed, as he shimmies a little, answering Jared with a teasing roll of his pelvis. He stares up at Jared, eyes dark and impossibly deep, and full of mischief. Jared, apparently, gets lost somewhere in that gaze because, somehow, by some magical ninja move that Jensen pulls on him, he's all of a sudden lying flat on his back with Jensen above him.

“Then I choose love,” says Jensen, smiling as he leans down, resting on his elbows settled at each side of Jared's head. He brushes his lips against Jared's, warm and soft, a contrast to his body, which is everything but, just taut muscles and hard bones. Jared melts into the kiss, easily, instantly, opening his mouth and nudging Jensen's lips apart with his tongue.

 

They move, together, against each other, kindling heat and need, panting into each other's mouth and gasping for breath. Forgetting all about the damn camera until a soft, quite unobtrusive click, followed by a series of another quiet clicks make Jensen grin into the kiss.

“Where's your hand?” he asks, speaking against Jared's mouth, his lips tingling.

Jared flexes his fingers, gripping a little tighter the firm muscle he's holding. Jensen gasps. “Well... on your pretty little ass, of course.”

“Not that one,” rolls his eyes Jensen. “I can feel that one.”

“Good to know... Don't know, can't feel it.”

“Could you, at least, stop taking pictures?”

“Nope.” Jared shakes his head and laughs, finding their situation kind of hilarious. “My finger's numb.”

Huffing in frustration, Jensen sits up, fast. He surveys Jared, the scatter of his limbs, then shakes his head, grinning.

Jared follows his gaze up to the bars of the headboard. His hand is pushed in between, his knuckles pressed against the wall, his index finger, white and twitching, holding the release. The lens is pointed at them, angled just perfectly to capture Jensen's face. Jared imagines Jensen's parted lips, the tip of his wet tongue meeting Jared's, the shadows of his eyelashes falling onto his flushed cheeks. All the heat and want in their frozen movements... Good thing Jensen develops his own photos.


End file.
